A fight for my love
by faboophoebe
Summary: A girl named Vivianna Monroe has just moved from Dres Van to Charles to finish her studies, but what happens when she meets five handsome princes and who will she fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1-new people

Be my princess

Keithxmc

Warning:contains a lot of swearing, some fluff –you have been warned

Hey guys my name is Vivianna Monroe, I just moved from Dres Van to Charles to finish my courses at the university to become the best(I hope) fashion designer out there, I Have a crazy passion for designing like my obsession Black veil brides (the fitness of Andy is unbearable mmmmm…!?) sorry hehe I should probably explain what I look like. I have bright red ruby coloured (natural if you can believe it) don't worry black eyebrows I don't look weird, pale white skin like a porcelain doll, with dark black eyelashes that actually look like they have mascara on (YESSS!) but anyways with crystal white eyes and baby pink lips with a two beauty spots(one under my left eye, the other on my left cheek) so that's me hehe but now my story begins.

I let out a grunt of disapproval as I pulled up to my apartment because everything looked so….. Plain, in the picture online it was a pure white building with roses all lined up outside the building but no. The building had all cracks in the wall with the paint peeling off and everything was dead, no life uuurrrggghhh I'll have to make do. I saw a man walking out the apartment I politely asked "hey excus-""SHUTTTUUUPPPP IM NOT IN THE MOOD YOU STUPID BRAT!" I'm sorry but I don't take bullsh*t like this "actually no you shut the f*ck up and tell me where the owner is you f*ck!"He turned around looking bewildered at me, his widened like he realised who I was " vivianna… right here's the …. Keys" he handed me a pair of old gold keys. I turned toward the building and walked away, I had a smirk on my face and could feel his eyes on the back of my head…what a perv.

Looks like my moving boxes were already here "meow" huh….. I turned around to find my cat Mimi sitting on the sofa chilling problem is her fur is everywhere yay… ehh better start unpacking *2hours later* o…m…g … done I flopped onto my bed finished this is now what my apartment looks like, the bedroom: . [2nd to top] kitchen: . dining and lounge: /the-inspirational-of-small-fifth-floor-apartment-design/lounge-tv-room-of-small-fifth-floor-apartment/ lastly bathroom: /3094/awesome-small-bathroom-design-ideas/awesome-small-bathroom-design-ideas-with-amazing-contemporary-small-bathroom-makeover-ideas-in-awesome-black/

Hehe from the outside it looks sh*t but pretty good on the inside, I decided to have look around the town as it had just gone 12:00 and as I was in just some rags I decided to get changed, I quickly dressed into /post/GxzuVtYIr1/short-dress-outfits-by-stylish-eve and put my hair into a messy bun.

As I was walking down the main high street, looking through the shop windows a limo pulled up beside me and rolled down their window "excuse me polka dot cutey" I slowly turned around to see a young, handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes waving me over who seemed EXTREMELY happy over. As I came right up to the window I saw there were more people in the car, 5 altogether who were ….. FIT AS F*CK ….. Anyways "hey cutie can you tell us we-" "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED AT THE CASTLE" "WHAT AND GROW OLD IN THERE DOING WORK THE WHOLE TIME YOU ARROGANT *SS""please calm down why can't we just have peaceful outing…." I looked into the limo to see a light brown haired man and a purple haired man arguing while a white haired man trying to calm them down while a blond hair man was on his phone doing jack sh*t, I decided to end this BS "shut up or I'll shut you up and don't test me I don't care who you are anyway where would you like to go …?" "Its Roberto and we wondering if you could direct us to the park, miss….."" Vivianna, Vivianna Monroe" he gave me a charming smile but wait the parks legit right next to my apartment, I could still feel the eyes burning a hole in the side of my head but I continued "yea sure you need to turn around keep going down this street turn right then straight on" I said while Roberto staring at me with serious eyes as I smiled "um… Roberto" I waved my hands in front of his face "…. OH!? …. Sorry zoned out but thank you Miss vivianne and I know this is probably extremely weird but would you accompany me to a ball this evening?, feel like we were meant to be ."

End of chapter 1 – new people


	2. Chapter 2-The ball

Chapter 2-The ball

I heard a few gasps from the back of the limo, to right what the hell I don't even know this man but wtf why would he be going to a ball eh probably cause he's rich, I mean c'mon he's got a limo, must be loaded but I had to ask this without letting my mouth hang wide open from shock "ummm are you serious I'm total stranger who could be a molester… but I'm not but do you normally ask strangers that?" I heard a held back laugh, I turned my head to see the blond man with red face from holding his laughter in, I rolled my eyes and looked back at Roberto "well your just too cute to let go so I want see you again and boogie with you!" did he really just say boogie …right but I've got my studies so no" I'm sorry Roberto but I can't I'm studying at the university I'm too busy" his smile dropped from his face but quickly light up again " but it's only for one night and you will be a princess for a night like….Cinderella!" light brown haired man turned our way and said " face it Roberto your going to be a loner tonight rob you not get anything or anyone" he said with mischievous grin, at that moment I felt something snap " you know what rob I will go with you what time is the ball ?"

It was now 6:00pm, the sun was just setting and I was waiting for the limo to arrive. After I said I would come to the ball the light brown haired man who I found outs name was Keith got pissed off and turned away in a huff while Roberto was just plain happy he game the time and place where the ball was being held at Nobel Michel I think that's it, I'll learn it, I know what you're thinking 'why the hell are you not surprised!' ….. . gold digger… I aint looking for money don't worry. I was dressed in a pure white gown that I had made in Dres van when living there. it made all of the curves pretty of my body pretty obvious like the size of my boobs (D size if you wanted to know *wink*)as there are diamantes going around the outside of the chest area also on the halter part but it goes tight around the top area and then when it goes the waist it puffs out with white stilettos for shoes and for my hair I had left it down but curled so it went down to my *ss and the parting of my hair was on the left side of my head. The limo has just arrived, time for some fun.

I have just arrived outside the ball at 6:45(I know like to keep tabs on the time). I was now just waiting for Roberto cause I am not walking in there alone hell no I'd be scared for life.*5 minutes later* A limo is just pulling up this has to be Roberto …..Yep. His butler had come to the right side of the limo and opened the door and opened it elegantly with Roberto stepping out like he wanted to do the L'Oreal swish 'because you're worth it' ha-ha to good. He spotted me, his eyes widened for second, his eyes scanned my body, stopping at my breasts for a few seconds before checking out the rest of my body and going back up again, Roberto walked over to me with a cheesy grin on his face and grabbed my arm "well hey polka dot cutie, you look beautiful tonight" a slight blush crept to my cheeks but I had to ignore " your look absolutely handsome Roberto, I feel underdressed" I didn't but hey gotta compliment him, he looked sexy. We smiled at each other when Roberto linked his arm through mine "may I?" "You may". We walked up the stairs to the ball... There are a hella lot of stairs, I wonder if they'd let me exercise these stairs running up and down them? Lose a few pounds I'll tell you that. I started to get nervous as we came to the doors "don't worry you look beautiful" he reassured me, he's so kind, we were at the door. I could do runner but no, it's now or never.

The doors burst open with great light shining beautifully throughout this grand hall, I was mesmerized by something so amazing, I felt truly lucky to be here. As we slowly walked through the doors a voice a broke my daydreaming moment "I PRESENT PRINCE ROBERTO OF ALTARIA" … wait huh, I looked up to see him smiling gently down at me. I WAS A DATE FOR A PRINCE!

End of this chapter

_**Im sorry that this story is so sh*t but it's my first fanfic so I would like some reviews on how to improve so please help me ! and thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3- A proper introduction

Chapter 3- A proper introduction

I couldn't move I was so shocked….. AND BLOODY NERVOUS. Omg I just want to run and hide behind a curtain from staring eyes, I just realised I've been talking to this man so casually like I have no f*cks to give…. I'm done, I'm done with life. I realised I was staring at the prince while in the moment and turned away with a VERY obvious blush on my face, oh the embarrassment. He realised I was freaking out and chuckled "don't worry Vivianna, just go with the flow" He kept on walking while pulling me along slightly, GO WITH THE FLOW ARE YOU SERIOUS!? , well I'm already in the hall now, someone help me.

As we came down the stairs I saw the four other men from earlier… and there all princes as well, F*ck my life, they all had smirks on their faces except for the white haired man and blond haired man who just had smiles. "Well hi again ….. Hehe" I was so nervous as to what I had said to Keith and the purple haired man earlier, their faces are saying 'damn right you should be scared', suddenly the white haired one spoke up "I think we all need a proper introduction don't you think miss..?" "Vivianna Monroe..." "that's a beautiful name miss Vivianna, I'm Prince Edward of Charles" the air around us doesn't seem to have so much of a dark aura around us as it did before, THANKYOU EDWARD "I'm prince Wilfred of Philip" Blondie said casually, next the purple haired man "Prince Joshua of Dres Van" completely uninter- "And I'm Prince Keith Alford of Liberty" he suddenly speaks up or shouts for that matter proudly….. Arrogant prick. "Prince Glenn of Oriens "again uninterested. "it was a pleasure to meet you all" I said with a wide smile with my dimples, I felt someone poke my right dimple and looked to see it was Edward "I'm sorry for that but you look so much like a rose that I wanted to touch you face as if it was soft petal, anyway where do you come from?" I turned bright red at that comment "oh…umm….. I come from Dres Van, Prince Edward." Prince Joshua seemed slightly interested now after what I said "what district are you from?" oh god I should probs tell you this now before anyone gets confused, they have four districts in Dres Van, class class4. The slums. "District 2, Prince Joshua" I had a feeling I should address them properly instead of by their names who knows they could throw me in a dungeon! Wait do they even have those anymore?

All the princes were off on their own little world … TADADATAAAAAAALAAAAAAAA…. Anyway my throat felt kind of dry so I walked over to the champagne table …. With all the finest wines that will help if you're mouth is parched (*wink*) [never mind] I took a glass of the red wine which apparently comes from…. Liberty, as I was drinking my wine the music started it was _dark paradise by Lana Del Rey. _I was listening to the song until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see Edward standing there "May I have this dance?" he said with kind hearted smile, I can't turn down a prince ….. Ohhhh fine yolo "I would love to" I said with twinkle in my eyes, I took his hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor with him, come on one year training of slow dance now's your chance to take action.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close… oh god my boobs are squeezed up tight to his chest, uh-oh the blush is back, ignore it, I put my hand on his shoulder and clasped our hands together , I looked up into his beautiful purple eyes and danced along to the music.

_Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you, won't be waiting on the other side_

I know this sounds cheesy but it felt like time stopped around us like say if we were outside and there was a breeze and leaves blowing around us but it's in slow mo, I felt him tighten his grip on my waist, I had quick peek away from his eyes to find everyone else's eyes on us….. Sh*t I can't stop now otherwise ill be embarrassed … or completely distraught.

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you,_

_Except in my dreams tonight,_

_Oh oh oh , ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight(x2)_

The song ended and we slowly let go of each other while gazing into each other's eyes "thank you for the dance Prince Edward" I curtsied, he bowed " it was a pleasure miss Vivianna Monroe" I slowly walked away with tomato red face and went to the ladies luckily no one was in there cau-"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK HOLY SH*T!" I screamed I quickly ran out into the hallway and behind a pillar because obviously people would come and see what the problem is, I couldn't help but squeal like a pig(the f*ck) I mean I just had a very intimate dance with a Prince, no I didn't see a spider cause I legit love them sighed and walked back into the hall and found my way to the balcony, luckily no one was out there. As I looked out at the view before me I heard a voice behind me "_well look who it is, Miss Vivianna" _they said in a very seductive tone, I turned around to find …

End of chapter 3- a proper introduction

**Anyway that's it for today ill do some more tomorrow so thx 3 xxxx**


	4. UPDATE-pairings

At the beginning of this fanfic i said the pairing would be mcxkeith but now I'm changing it to you guys vote for the pairing or if you want me to stick to mcxkeith ok. OH also I know this is going to sound weird but you can only vote for Keith, Edward or Joshua because I've seen tons of fanfics for Wilfred, Glenn and Roberto so I want give the others some attention y'know also I realised f'ed up by putting 5 princes when there's 6, I apologize for that.


	5. Chapter 4-total pervert

Chapter 4 – total pervert

"KEITH, THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP?!" personally I was just creeped out cause that is the FIRST time that's ever happened to me, it's like one of them moments when your shopping or out somewhere and someone does walk by slap ya *ss except for Keith him talking seductively is him slapping my *ss. " well you looked very vulnerable just standing there someone could come and harass you ; I also have to ask this where did you get that dress it's not something a _commoner _wouldwear, it's also as if you are trying to seduce the princes with the low cut dress?" he said looking down at my breasts, yep he is a pervert. What else pissed me off was that he referred to me as a '_commoner_' EVERYONE should be treated as equal god, gotta ignore it "actually I designed this dress, I'm a designer, not that you would care…" his eyes widened "hmmm… interesting. Well it was nice talking to you Monroe I might see you again " he quickly bounced my breasts with his hands and walked back into the ballroom….._PEDOPHILE PRINCE KEITH ASSUALTS A 21 YEAR OLD WOMEN,_ that's what would be on the TV if I told the press ….. I swear I didn't ask for a life like this. I briskly walked back into the ballroom.

It was now nearing 10:00 and I was just standing on the edge of the hall completely bored. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Joshua, Glenn and Wilfred staring at me with a ….. Very serious expression like they're saying 'I'm gonna f*cking kill you' Joshua was the first to speak of course " we heard from Keith that you're a designer, is it true?" … is telling everyone that I'm designer like 'OMG VIVIANNA'S A DESIGNER CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THAT'S LIKE AMAZBALLS' I stifled a laugh at the thought, " yes prince Joshua I'm currently finishing my studies at Charles university" " umm well that's good because we're all looking for new designers, heh pretty convenient" it's like he's a stalker that wants me to suck him off, I don't know why that popped into my head just seems right, suddenly one of the butlers, came up to Wilfred and gave him two pieces of paper that seemed a lot… like… my WORK! "Umm Prince Wilfred why do you have pieces of my work?" "Seeing how good your work is, Glenn, Joshua she seems like a suitable designer we should put her on the list" they said as they looked through my designs, prostitution list? …, They continued bickering like a group of high school girls 'like omg did you see his six pack it was so perfect and it wasn't all over the place, he is so fit'. I was getting bored again and wanted to go home so I went to go find Roberto.

I found Roberto talking to Keith by the food table "heyy polka dot cutie" "hey big tits" ….. great he's got a name for me now, how can he not know that I've already got names for them "actually the already have names, the right ones tiffany and the left ones Brittany for your information" they gave me a weird look but anyways " Roberto do you mind if I go home, I have an early start tomorrow?" "sure polka ill get alberto to drop you off" "Thanks Roberto " alberto came and took me to the limo ; took me home, I got out the limo, thanked alberto and dragged myself to my apartment and crashed out soon after.

*BEEP* *BEEP* I slapped my alarm and got up to go get ready, I got dressed into: womens-outfits/black-dress-and-gold-class-328985 and put my hair up into a ponytail. As I was leaving to go to my university I checked to see if I have any mail, I found three letters, I opened all of them and they had the exact same message in them " _dear miss Vivanna Monroe, you have been selected by our prince (keith,Edward,Joshua) to be the royal designer and will be collected at 8:00pm this evening from (Jan,Luke,Louis)" _THE FUCK AND HOW THE HELL DID EDWARD FIND O-Keith, but I just moved here and how am I supposed to pick? Wait no just say you don't except the offer_._

_*8:00pm* "_get in the car Big tits" "no she's coming with me" "no my rose would like to come with me wouldn't you my dear rose?" … well sh*t.

The end of chapter 4- total pervert

_Like I said in the update you can decide but if I don't get any comments on who I should put her with although deciding on who she goes with now doesn't mean she has to fall in love with them, your choice on pairing. xxx_


	6. Chapter 5-My past

Chapter 5- My past

As they were all arguing about who I go with, the name that Keith had called me reminded me of when I was in high school, I always used to get picked on because of the way I looked and what work my mum _used _to do*_flashback from high school years*_"oh look it's the skank, you know the corner's outside the school? Hehe" I had chosen to ignore it as it had been going on from the middle of elementary school, they thought it was just banter but inside me I was broken, something no-one cared about and it hurt, it seemed that every day afterschool I seemed to just cry as soon as I got home, from the pain I was feeling, I had never once had a true friend except for in elementary school, Rihan or his nickname I gave him Riri but when he moved to another country, my world fell apart_*end of flashback*_my life was so sh*t that I resorted to self harm in the end for mostly my whole life that I've had so far, I started when I was 10 and I stopped when I was 19. Your probably wondering why I'm not dead already well actually I nearly died but my mum came home from '_work_' early and got me to the hospital unfortunately, and I wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitchen and my mum cleared all the 'dangerous' objects out of my room. I didn't understand why she saved me, she told me I was mistake many times and that hurt more than when people said it at school, imagine your own mum saying that, also calling you an ignorant c*w or a waste of space, a b*tch, the list goes on. My mum's name was Violet and she died during the last week of school from her work which I guess you can imagine her job is as a Hooker. This is why I am the way I am today I can't put my full trust in anyone cause I know in the end ill just get hurt again and again I'm nothing but a punching bag that people will keep punching until I'm shattered but the problem is I'm already shattered. What I used to say when people saw me walking around as probs looked like shit I just said _I'm just tired_

_Tired__ of being bitched about behind my back._

_Tired __of being laughed at._

_Tired__ of being made fun of._

_Tired__ of feeling ugly._

_Tired__ of being ignored._

_Tired__ of feeling unloved._

_Tired __of no-one caring._

_Tired__ of pretending to be happy when all I want to do is cry._

_And lastly…_

_Tired__ of me._

I felt tears rolling down the sides of my face like a never ending waterfall, a voice broke me out of my teary moment " rose are you alright my love?" Edward spoke in concern, no I'm not okay and I never will be, I couldn't take it anymore and ran, I just kept running not knowing where my mind would take me.

I had stopped running and found myself at the park. I walked over to a tree and collapsed leaning against it, I again thought to myself what I had done to ask for this life full of depression, as I was crying, I slowly fell unconscious.*a couple hours later* I was slowly starting to wake up, my eyes fluttering open to found I was in ….. A limo? I was confused and looked around to find purple hair above me "Joshua?" "Oh your awake, were nearly in Dres van" wait….. WHAT "why am I going to dres van!? " "To become my designer like I said earlier" I looked around again to find I my head was lying on his lap, I quickly shot up resulting in us smashing our heads together! "CALM DOWN that hurts you idiot, it's a serious crime to assault a prince y'know" "sorry but at least were not in van I could've done at lot worse than that, thinking you were trying to kidnap me" "that could've happened considering you were sleeping outside your lucky I found you instead of pedophile"he said with smirk, great now I've got to deal with this snob *sigh* I looked at the window knowing my life had just turned upside down once again.

It was 12:00 at night and we had just arrived at the palace, it was too fancy for words, great…..

Prince Joshua walked away and His butler Jan showed me to my room, as soon as the door closed one lone tear dripped down my cheek, I just wanted to be alone, have a simple life, I had just gotten out of my shit life in Dres Van now I'm back in it again. I quickly got changed into some pj's that were left on the bed and went to sleep, thinking about the hell I've just come back into.

End of chapter 5-My past

_Well now you know a bit more about the mc so the story will slowly start to unravel as it goes on so thank you for reading this fanfic so far and not losing interest and hopefully it gets better along the way. And to pronounce rihan cause sometimes people don't know how to say it (experience known from friends) re-hen but of course just spelt diff. _


	7. Chapter 6- decisions

Chapter 6

Being fabulous

I woke up to the light shining into my room and something banging on my door. I got up, grabbed a shoe and cautiously walked towards the door. Vivi, you got this y'know kung fu, like the sassy mofo you are, I swung the door open to see a cat about to run into my door! "FWAAAAA-"The cat smashed into my legs forcing me to tumble to the floor. The cats got the magic I'll tell you that for nothing, the cat got on my lap and curled into a ball, I lifted up its tail…..yep it's a boy "ima call you…balls of steel? No to weird … AH how about Takuto? Ay there we go balls o- sorry…taku" I get it I'm weird, I placed Takuto on my bed and decided to get changed, I opened the wardrobe to find the poshest and….most stupid looking clothing ever. There were dresses that were too frilly, too old, too …much. So time for the inner designer to be unleashed. *1 hour later* "FINISHEDDDDD! Eh only 10:00 as well" my outfit looked amazing, it was a pair of light blue jean shorts, a bright purple crop top that said #live on it, tights, and a black hat that had #boy on it with Black converse to go with it. I'm so thankful I wore my black converse yesterday.

I approached my door to hear rap music on the other side of it, I opened the door ajar to find a trainee butler doing the weirdest dance moves I've ever seen, he looked like a duck bopping his head. He didn't seem to notice me as his eyes were closed but I'm scared oh well gotta get on with the day. As soon as he was gone I quickly grabbed a map of the castle that Jan left me and went to the dining hall or whatever it is, it said breakfast, lunch and dinner in this room so LETS GO.

I approached the door to the hall and heard quite a few voices, I decided to make a grand entrance, fingers crossed the king and queen wasn't in there, I opened the door slightly, got on all four with my tummy facing upwards, stuck my tongue out and crawled in. The six princes were there, and whipped their heads round while their eyes widened while Roberto laughed, they all looked at me like I was some monster except Edward of course the cutie. I gradually made my way over and sat next to the only open seat which was next to one of the princes, Keith. I sat down and gave Keith a seductive smile and whipped my head around to the other princes, in the corner of my eye I could see Keith had a slight blush gracing his cheeks, He looked adorable. Jan came along with a plate loaded with pancakes overdosed with syrup!My eyes lit up, while a monstrous smile came across my lips, I thanked Jan and dug in.

Joshua began to speak for the first time since I made my entrance "well with that absurd show over lets continue with our discussion" ooohhhh discussion "soooo what's your discussion about ay, ay?" Maybe it's about Unicorns? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL "Proper English please and Keith and Edward are arguing about how they want you at their Kingdom's" suddenly I felt sad, I never get a say in anything, it's always about other people, but I pushed this thought to the back of my mind and looked back at Joshua waiting for him to continue until Roberto suddenly burst out "awwww I wouldn't mind having this cutie at my Kingdom" he said with a wink. A gentle smile graced my lips, it might not be so bad going with Roberto I mean he is like one of the nicest, funniest people ever. I looked towards Glenn and Wilfred. Wilfred gave me a gentle smile with his beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine deeply, it made my heart flutter. Glenn just kept staring into my eyes no smile but there was something behind those eyes like he was looking for me to recognise or remember something. I was thinking about this until I felt a hand on my thigh rubbing up and down gently I looked towards Keith to see he was staring at me with a lustful stare, this made my heart beat fast, I'd never seen that before but I quickly looked away before he could see a blush creep onto my face. I looked towards Joshua for him to continue while I tried to push off Keith's hand in which I failed "it's up to you Vivianna, Who do you want to go with?" his eyes looked at me with anger hoping I would choose him and wanting me to decide now, so which I decided "why don't we take it in turns, so every 2 weeks I change Kingdoms and once I've been to every Kingdom I decide yer, YER, OK, DEAL, DONE." They all looked at each other, one by one they all nodded.

April 3rd

I had been in Dres Van already so we decided for me to stay here and move on after 2 weeks to whoever picks me up from here first, I kinda felt like a prostitute, switching between men; at least I was designing clothes, not having them ripped off.

As well as designing for Joshua I was going to be his maid yayyyy, Jan quickly stopped by and dropped off the uniform in a white bag. Let's have a look at this granny uniform….or so I thought.

I briskly walked down the hall towards Joshua's office with a tomato red face wearing the uniform, I slammed opened Joshua's office door and walked in and closed it and stood in front of his desk. Joshua looked up and immediately turned beet red at the sight of me. The so called uniform was skin tight. The skirt just covered my ass, my white box top stuck to the top half of my body pushing my breasts up making it looked like they were about to burst to out while for shoes I had to wear black heels and black stripped tights and I had my hair in a messy bun. I shifted from to side to side seeing Joshua's eyes scan over me with his heated gaze. I broke the silence " so-o Joshua ho-w ma-y I-I help yu-uo?" he gulped and began to speak "I need you to help me stamp these documents" gaining his composure. I walked to his side and grabbed the stamp.

The feeling of awkwardness went on for an hour until a cat jumped through the window making Joshua tense up _'no way is he scared of cats' _"OH hey Takuto" I picked him up and began to stroke him while he purred in response, Joshua just stared me like I was insane "GE-ET RID O-OF I-T!" I laughed and put Takuto out on the balcony "Prince Joshua, are you afraid of cats" I said while on my hands and knees laughing. He blushed furiously at the comment I had made "bad experience!" I got up and wiped a tear away and walked over to the prince and wrapped my arms around him from behind, he tensed up at this while I spoke "well prince Joshua there's nothing to be afraid of the little cat isn't going to hurt you" I said as I unwrapped my arms and walked to his side to resume the work we were doing, he had a faint smile on lips which is the first one I had EVER seen but I didn't tease. We resumed the work, every now and then glancing at each other. It was lunch time and Jan brought some tea and lunch in, Joshua quickly finished his, saying he had a meeting to go to and told me to wait here. After lunch I sat on the sofa while looking around and suddenly I was hit by a wave of sleepiness and let sleep consume me.

My eyes began to flutter open to an unfamiliar room confused I pat my hands over whatever I was on, a bed I kept patting as I couldn't see as it was pitch black and hit something hard, I kept patting until something or someone hand grabbed my hand and pulled so I was on top of them at the closeness my eyes managed to adjust and find out I was on top of prince Joshua!

I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.

So for the next chapter I leave it to you to decide what happens-vote for the following.

It gets steamy *wink* *wink*

Vivianna gets pissed and does something a bit extreme 

She falls asleep again on top of Joshua


	8. Chapter 7-da hell

Chapter 7

Da hell

…..josh looks like a big baby. Joshua had his arms wrapped around my waist tightly so I couldn't move so I decided to try and wake him up "Josh, Joshy, yo potato" I whispered, he just groaned and moved his arms down to grip my ass! The perv… I tried to shuffle out of his arms but it didn't work, I heaved a sigh and did the only rational thing to do…..knee him where it goddamn hurts.

…

"AHHH00WWWW U IDIOT WTF WAS THAT FOR !?" he had finally let go and pushed me off of him to wail in pain, I just smiled at the sight of him rolling around on the bed…kinky. I walked back to my room with smirk to see Jan running down the hall towards josh "JAN I WOULD BRING ICE" he turned and looked at me with confusion but then flushed red realising what I had done, well that was a very eventful night.

~last day at Dres van~

Joshua has still held a grudge against me after that night but I still feel we had gotten closer, I designed a few outfits for him as well and was heading towards Joshua's office to say goodbye.

*knock**knock*"Josh it's me I'm leaving in about five minutes so I just wanted to say goodbye! Can I come in?" I didn't hear an answer and was about to walk away until my arm was grabbed and I was pulled into someone's chest "do you really have to go viv, I would've thought you had changed your mind" Joshua's voice surrounded me and I gave a sigh "well Josh I made a promise to check out the other kingdoms. What you gonna miss me?" I pulled back to look at his face to see him bright red "no-o It means I-I won't have my own maid and I will need to find a new one!" he exclaimed I knew he was lying but went along with it and gave him hug. "gonna miss you Joshy" as I was hugging him a voice to spoke up from behind me "Ready to go Vivianna?"

_I know this is short but I'm dealing with problems ill give u a detail, I'm getting a psychiatrist, I'm not gonna go into detail with it but I don't want u to think I don't want to write and finish this._

_So the prince that gets most votes is the one she goes with next_

_1\. Keith_

_2\. Wilfred_

_3\. Edward_

_4\. Glenn_

_5\. Roberto_


End file.
